beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Burst Turbo
Beyblade Burst Turbo, known in Japan as , is the third season of the Beyblade Burst, and the tenth season of the Beyblade anime overall. The season began airing on April 2, 2018, and concluded on March 25, 2019. Episodes aired every Monday at 5:55pm JST on TV Tokyo and currently air every Saturday at 8am EST on Disney XD in America. Summary Two years after the International Blader's Cup, the story focuses on Aiger Akabane, a "wild child" that grew up in nature. After battling Valt Aoi, he became inspired to become the No.1 Blader in the world, along with his Beyblade, Z Achilles 11 Xtend (later Turbo Achilles 00 Dimension). He aims to fight strong opponents in an effort to become stronger himself. To defeat Valt Aoi and become the World Champion, Aiger begins his journey. Staff * Director : Kentaro Yamaguchi * Character Design : Toshiaki Ohashi * Planning : Shuji Wada, Makoto Wada, Yutaka Tajima * Series Composition : Hideki Sonoda * Executive Producer : Yuya Yokoyama, Naohiko Furuichi, Fumihiko Takahara, Toshinori Irie, Takehide Akimoto * Series Draft : Kazuki Sugimoto, Masahiko Yamazaki, Ryo Shibata, Fumihiko Takahara. * Art Director : Shingo Kanai * Art Setting : Midori Iwasawa * Art Setting Assistant : Nobuhito Sue, Shiori Shiwa * General Manager : Katsuhito Akiyama * Coloring : Aya Ouchi * CGI Director : Futoshi Seo, Tetsuya Kubota * Music : Danny Jacob * Music Assistant : Leland Cox * Animation Producer : Isami Abe. * Property Design : Shin'ichi Miyazaki * BeyBattle Director : Jun Hatori * Sound Mixer : Takashi Shibata * Sound Editor : Toshio Mitsuyama * Sound Production : Taisuke Yoshimura * Video Editing : Ayato Yasuda, Nao Igarashi, Chief Sano, Yurika Ishihara * Sound Producer : Takeshi Nishina Cast Episodes (Anime) Chapters (Manga) Music Opening Themes * Chouzetsu Muteki Blader! (Transcendence Invicible Blader!) by Ryosuke Sasaki * Turbo by Nathan Sharp (NateWantsToBattle) Ending Themes * BEY-POP! by Shun Kusakawa (01-28) * BEY-POP SWING! (29-51) * Turbo (Instrumental) Videos BEYBLADE BURST TURBO Teaser|English Trailer Gallery SnapCrab NoName 2018-3-15 23-7-57 No-00.png|Japanese Poster Beyblade_Burst_Turbo_2018_Poster.png|English Poster Beyblade Burst Turbo.jpg Prib01.jpg Other Broadcast * East Japan Broadcast : Every Saturday at 7:30 A.M. JST. * Iwate Asahi TV : Every Saturday at 6:00 A.M. JST. * Niigata Broadcast : Every Saturday at 7:30 A.M. JST. * Toyama TV : Every Saturday at 5:50 A.M. JST. * Shizuoka Asahi TV : Every Sunday at 5:20 A.M. JST. * Nara TV : Every Friday at 7:30 A.M. JST. * TV Aichi : Every Saturday at 10:25 A.M. JST. * TV New Hiroshima : Every Sunday at 5:30 A.M. JST. * Nagasaki Cultural Broadcast : Every Saturday at 6:00 A.M. JST. Trivia * This season's Japanese title, Cho Z is short for Chōzetsu which roughly translates to "transcendence", meaning 'above or beyond the range of normal'. * This season may be a reference to Shogun Steel ''from the ''Metal Saga, namely in that there is a time skip in between seasons, as well as the introduction of a new main protagonist that wants to surpass its previous protagonists. * This season ends the classic Beyblade tradition of the protagonist using an Attack Type Beyblade, as Aiger Akabane (the protagonist of Turbo) uses a Balance Type Bey. * This anime poster is also modified to promote the Beyblade Burst World Championship 2018 that was held in Paris. * Unlike the previous two seasons which were dubbed over by Ocean Productions and Blue Water Studios in Canada, this season of Burst was recorded by Bang! Zoom Entertainment in Los Angeles, California. ** Additionally, because of the studio switch, all of the characters from the first two seasons who appeared in this season were given new English voice actors. * This is the only Burst season to not play an insert song for the English eyecatcher, instead it plays the theme song for the season, "Turbo." References